The Importance of 'I Love You'
by delinquent cinderash
Summary: I have heard the words "I Love You" countless times from people and I'm getting tired of it. But this time, it's different. –Lucy  NaLu :D


**A/N: **Hi! :) xXhelenahillXx here! I give you a one-shot! :D I hope you like this so much! I had this inspiration when I stumbled with a post in Tumblr and I just got to write what's in my mind after that. NaLu fanfic AGAIN :D Please support me by reviewing what you think ;)

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything that is under Fairy Tail. I own the fanfic though o.o

**Summary: **I have heard the words "I Love You" countless times from people and I'm getting tired of it. But this time, it's different. –Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>The Importance of "I Love You"<strong>

The moment was silent. A certain blonde crossed her arms in irritation but she didn't show it. The figure across her began tapping his fingers together, crossing and uncrossing it. His mouth quivered and he was shaking, literally. Even from a mile away, one can easily feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest. He kept his head low but his eyes were rolling everywhere, as if everything around him began to interest him. They were in between two big locker shelves and the blonde felt a nostalgic feeling wash over her. She knew it's not a good sign. She became impatient with the silence and the tension rising.

"So, aren't you supposed to say anything? If not, then, I'll be going my way. It's getting late," she said bluntly. What she said was true. She promised herself to go home early today since she has a lot of things to do but surprisingly, another unexpected meeting from the Student Council kicked in. It lasted for an hour and a half and it was almost sunset when someone suddenly came up to her and "borrowed" her for a minute. Not wanting to be rude, she agreed and went with him. But this "minute" is taking a bit longer.

"U-Uhm, Lucy-chan. I-I've been a-admiring y-you for a y-year n-now and y-you're such a g-great p-person. A-Although you d-don't know m-me, I know y-you and has b-been in l-love…" he stuttered.

_I knew it. Another confession. Darn, _she thought. She sighed. Usually, she would wait for the guy to finish his confession but then, she couldn't wait for another minute listening to his stutters and really, it's getting late. If not for this guy, she should've been home right now. At least, when Levy feels like calling, this will be their topic. She closed her eyes, inhaled a larger amount of oxygen and exhaled. She didn't hear the rest of the words. But finally, he's going to the last part of the confession.

"Lucy-chan, I l-love y-you. W-will you b-be my g-girlfriend..?"

Before answering him, she took a moment to observe his facial features. His eyes were the emerald color, one that would fascinate people if not for those thick glasses of his. His cheeks were now a tint of pink from embarrassment. His hair was a messy spiky but with a black color.

_Just like Gray's._

And he doesn't have the broad shoulders most athletes in her school would have; he was a small figure. The classical nerd, she'd say. She bets this is his first time confessing to someone because he really waited for her, no matter how long she would take in that busy Student Council room. His speech was filled with nothing but stutters, something that no one could ever understand clearly. She thinks of him as a fragile person; easy to bully, easy to break apart. She wouldn't want to hurt this guy but she has no other choice. He wasn't the kind of guy she would give her heart to. It just doesn't feel right for her to do such a thing.

"I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. I'm not the right person for you and neither are you to me. I hope you can find someone who is worthy of your feelings. But thank you," and with that, she walked away. The guy had tears in his eyes and he began to mutter things like, 'I shouldn't have said her that' or 'I knew it from the start she wasn't going to fall for me.'

It wasn't her fault though. She couldn't live with a guy she didn't want, need or even liked for the bit. But she couldn't blame him for blaming her too. Man, he just had his heart broken by a girl he'd set his heart to. Even she would blame the guy if she were to confess.

_If she were to confess…_

That's right. Confess. Never did she confess to anyone before; she would always be the one who would get confessed to, be it a guy or a girl. The first time someone confessed to her, it was so endearing and joyful. But of course, she declined since he wasn't the right guy for her. The second time felt nostalgic for her. The third time and the times that went by, it became less enjoyable and finally, got tired of hearing the same thing again and again. They have their own "style" when it comes to confessing and she would admit that every time someone would confess to her, it shocks her to the point of her getting irritated, angry, happy, sad or laughing.

She was in the middle of the street heading toward her house when her phone vibrated and she had to pull for a stop just to grab it from her bag. She had 5 missed calls and 3 text messages. All coming from Levy and the other text message from Mira, her white-haired best friend. She sighed and checked each of the messages thoroughly. She mentally noted herself to have a call conference with Mira and Levy later after she's done with homework.

_Levy  
><em>_13.07.2011 18:03_

_Lu-chaaaaaaan~  
>Are you home? If not, I'm sure something happened w Tell me!<em>

_Levy  
><em>_13.07.2011 18:24_

_It's taking you too long to reply! D: Something really happened!  
>REPLY PLEASE. I called you 5 times already! Oh my gosh, where are you!<br>You have to pay me back by telling me what happened today :3_

_Mira  
><em>_13.07.2011 18:25_

_Are you home yet? I was checking our blog and a lot of messages appeared.  
>It happened to be that they're all for you, Lucy. But I think you wouldn't wanna check it out.<br>I mean, you know what's inside each of them, right?_

_Ps. and if you received this text message, call me right away. I have something to tell you._

_Call her right away? Can't it really wait until I get home? _Lucy thought. She really thinks that it's such a hassle calling Mira this time, considering that she's still on her way home. She put her phone back in her bag and walked as fast as she could. When she was finally home, she went directly to her bedroom, as her parents are not yet home, and threw her bag on top of her comfy bed. She immediately called Mira, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips tightened into a frown. Just what is Mira going to tell her? The phone kept on ringing until Mira answered the call in the fifth ring.

_Hello? _Mira's sweet voice asked from the other line.

"Mira, it's Lucy. You want me to call you, right? What's up?" Lucy asked, getting rid of her shoes and then her socks.

_I'm glad you called right away! Okay, there's this one guy my little sister, Lisanna, likes. And then, she's planning on confessing to him tomorrow! Isn't that great? _Mira squealed. Lucy stopped unbuttoning her shirt and smiled. She let out a sigh of relief and proceeded on unbuttoning her shirt.

"That's great! I mean, at last, she gathered up the courage to confess to the guy he likes! Well, who's this guy anyway?"

_You might not know him but he's our batch mate. His name's Natsu Dragneel. I've heard rumors about this guy and he seems to be a nice one. I heard he's single and Lisanna liked him for almost a year now. She tells me all about him most of the time. I'm so proud of my Lisanna! I mean, this is her first time confessing to a guy and she wanted to ask some advices from you. Here, I'll let you talk to her. She's right beside me!_

Lucy almost dropped her phone and she had to shout, "Hey! Wait a—"

_Hey Lucy? _Lisanna's voice, no longer Mira's, could be heard from the other line. She sweat-dropped and slowly, wore her "I Rock Your World" t-shirt and her shorts. She sat at the edge of her bed and breathed a larger partake of oxygen before saying, "Hey Lisanna! I heard from your sis that you're finally going to confess to this Natsu guy. Am I right?"

_Uhm, y-yeah. I wanted to ask some advices from you on how it would be successful. _Lucy could feel Lisanna's nervousness from the other line and it looks like she really needed the advice badly. Lucy frowned. Never had she confessed before so how should she know? Mira should know that too. She looked to her open window and gazed at the sun slowly setting right in front of her eyes. It was such a lovely sight. She closed her eyes and lay down on her bed. How would she tell Lisanna? She, in fact, has no idea at all. But she wouldn't hurt her pride by telling her she hasn't confessed yet. It's just plain embarrassing. A thought flashed and images of the people confessing to her suddenly appeared in her mind. An image showed this guy giving her flowers while saying those three holy words and the other image showed the guy from this afternoon. Neither worked for her.

"Erm, well… Lisanna, I don't know if this could be helpful or not but… Well, tell him how you really feel and choose the right timing for everything. If the opportunity came right in front of you, grab it. If you feel he feels the same way about you, and then grab that chance to confess to him," Lucy said.

Silence fell from the other line. Lucy bit her bottom lip and forced shut her eyes while waiting for Lisanna's reply. She lay down and sighed, her eyes travelling from her side then to the ceiling. The illuminated light was not that blinding, she noticed, and it emitted a light that was just right for her vision. When she heard a faint noise from the other line, she sat back and gripped her phone dangerously close to her right ear.

_Ugh, thank you so much, Lucy! _And then, the line went dead.

That was odd. Was she disappointed of what she said? Her voice sounded like that. Well, whatever. Blame Mira for everything. Mira did know that Lucy has zero experience when it came to confessing and more than a hundred experiences when it came to being confessed. Okay, a hundred was a bit of an exaggeration. But who cares? The point is, she didn't know anything about confessing and what it would feel like. She lost all the hope of confessing a long time ago. She could think of a hundred reason why she should confess and a thousand ones why not.

_Gray._

That's right. Gray. Thinking about that guy doesn't make her feel better. She stared at her phone and finally, decided on calling Levy. Levy answered the call right away.

_Lu-chan! What time is it already? _Levy shouted from the other line.

"7:13. Why?"

_I know that already!_

"Then, why the heck did you ask me what time is it?" Lucy murmured, her voice graduating.

_You should have called an hour ago! Do you really walk that slowly? _She would really end her call right now if not for the fact that Levy was still her best friend. She sighed in defeat and lay back on the bed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything, okay?"

_That's my Lu-chan! So anyway, what happened?_

She pursed her lips together into a tight frown. A hint of hesitation was evident in her voice, "Same old, same old. This time, it's a nerd. Okay, not the cool type nerd—like you—but the classical nerd everyone wants to avoid. I feel pity for the guy and I had a bet that I was the first girl who gave him his first heartbreak. I feel like a murderer now. And I haven't asked for his name yet."

_Aw. I'm sorry for the guy. No worries about his name; you'll just forget it. But even so, he should know by now that even the popular jocks or the smarty but cool and handsome guys from our school didn't pass an inch in your heart. But I know one person who did! It's—_

"Levy, shut up. I don't wanna hear his pathetic name ever. And just because you're my best friend doesn't mean that you're the only person I can talk to. I still have Mira and the others so you better not anger me right now or you know what will happen," she intervened. God, Levy and her big mouth.

_Excuse me but you're not the only person I talk to. I also talk to Jet and Droy. Gajeel will always have time to talk to me too!_

"Jet and Droy. Gajeel. That's 3 people and not to mention, all guys. Are you kidding me? Well, since you feel that way for me, I'll hang—"

_Hold on a sec! I'm sorry, okay? Geez, you really can be sensitive sometimes._

She grinned in triumph and giggled. "Okay, sure. Whatever you say."

_So, back to the topic! I'm guessing it didn't take you that long to reject him, right? So how come you called me a little late this time? I bet you're not telling me everything yet. Well… Are you going to keep your mouth shut?_

"You know what, because of your big mouth; I can't talk too much. Shut your mouth up for a while and listen. I called Mira a while ago," she said, "and I'm not favoring Mira. It's just an emergency. Alright?"

_I was supposed to reprimand you for your betrayal but it's a good thing you informed me that it was just an 'emergency'. What happened with Mira, by the way?_

Lucy stood up and began straddling to her windows. Her eyes went from gloomy to amaze; she would never get tired watching the spectacular view. The city lights were just simply… extravagant and filled with glory. The park lamps shined lightly in its pitch black background. She missed the sunset because of the guy from before but she forgave him. She never misses any sunset except for dire emergencies. She inhaled the night breeze and smiled softly. There's nothing like the view from her house. How beautiful.

"It's not Mira; it's Lisanna. Mira says Lisanna's going to confess to this Natsu guy from our batch tomorrow and she asked for some advices from me," she exhaled a large intake of oxygen, "and it seems that I just ruined myself in front of the girl. It's obvious I don't have any experience by the way she reacted to what I said."

It took some time for Levy to reply. It was getting quiet. The park in front of her house was unusually quiet too. It felt like she's alone.

_I know of this Natsu guy you're talking about, Lu-chan. He's my classmate. A rosy-haired one, in fact. Quite the weird face, right? Well, I don't trust this guy. Other than he's isolated, he's a troublemaker too. I heard from Jet and Droy that he was once the head of a delinquent gang back in his previous school. I would even notice him emitting something like a dark aura whenever I look at him. It's unusual how Lisanna could like a person like him. He's not even a pinch close to Gray, _Levy finally said.

That name again. Levy sure doesn't listen to her. Trying to avoid letting Gray any closer to their topic, she asked, "Is it true? The rumors about this guy, I mean. He's your classmate, after all."

_Hello? I don't talk to him. Nobody would. Gajeel talks to him sometimes but he doesn't say anything._

_Damn, _Lucy thought. She bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed. Sure, she wouldn't care if Lisanna would like the weirdest guys on Earth but Lisanna is like a sister to her, and she wouldn't want her to be hurt. Not from a guy who seems to have no manners at all, "Say, could you keep an eye for Lisanna by the time she's going to confess to this Natsu guy? Or ask Gajeel about what kind of person he's like right now. Please?"

_Okay, I will. I'll keep an eye for her. I'll ask Gajeel too so I better hang up now. Tch, you owe me big time, Lu-chan! Buy me the latest books in the nearest bookstore you'll find, alright? Deal?_

"Whatever you say. Text me or call me right away. If I can't answer your calls, that means I'm asleep. I'll reply first thing in the morning."

Levy hanged up. Lucy crossed the room, obviously exhausted from her previous calls. She was sure it would take Levy long enough to pass the information to her. Her punk boyfriend, Gajeel, doesn't like the idea of talking and when she tried, he would usually ignore her or be forced to talk because Levy's around. She scratched the back of her blond crown with confusion and slumped back to her queen-sized bed. She missed having someone sit by her side. She missed the certain raven-haired person who would usually seize her innocent lips into his and pull her into a hug, telling her that everything's okay. She envied Levy. Gajeel's always with her, no matter what happens. She had no one. And now, Lisanna's going to have someone in her life. Was she doing this because she was jealous and not for the fact that she wants her sister-like best friend to be safe? She didn't know what she was feeling. Love ruined her. Yeah, and she wouldn't want love to ruin her best friend too. She's nothing like Levy; she knew Levy's safe with Gajeel. While Lisanna… She doesn't know about this Natsu guy.

_Guys are all the same. Even Levy would get hurt someday._

She hugged her pillow, never letting her cellphone free from her hand. Staring into the little thing tightly closed in her hand, she tapped the keypad until she saw what she was looking for. She immediately brought her cellphone close to her ear and listened to the melody—or rather a saved call—while fighting the urge to cry.

With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun reverberated in her bedroom and the sound of birds chirping from her open window woke the pretty blonde. She sat up and began rubbing her chocolate brown eyes completely open and walked to the direction of her bathroom. She rinsed herself clean and went back to her bedroom to check her cellphone. It had 2 missed calls and 3 text messages.<p>

_Levy  
><em>_13.07.2011 21:17_

_Darn. Gajeel's not answering his phone D: I'll try calling him laterr, maybe he's out in his usual clubs again. I told him not to go to clubs. It might get him into trouble again Dx NAAAAAW.  
>He's going down tomorrow.<em>

_Levy  
><em>_14.07.2011 00:39_

_Do you count someone knocking on your door in the middle of the night while saying I NEED MORE BOOZE drunk? If you do, then, Gajeel's drunk. I'm sure I couldn't ask someone who's drunk. And it's a good thing I'm living alone! Ugh! The nerve of the guy!_

_I am pissed right now. I'll just ask him tomorrow when he wakes up. But first… -evil smirk-  
>I can't just let him go without torturing him with my kisses! I'm off to bed, Lu-chan. I'm sure you are too, yeah. HOURS AGO.<em>

She laughed at her text. They were one hell of a comical pair. She opened the next message and was surprised to see that it was from an unknown number.

_+63-xxx-xxxx  
><em>_14.07.2011 4:11_

_Good morning! =)_

"That's odd," she thought loudly, "maybe the person sent this message to the wrong number. And in this case, mine."

She was having second thoughts of deleting the number but at the same time, she doesn't want to. She saved the number, named it as 'Stranger' and was ready for another long day in school.

* * *

><p>"So, are you ready for some action, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, following her blonde friend on her way to the classroom. The hallway was filled with students and teachers coming in and out from the faculty room. People greeted Lucy on the way and she faltered a smile back to them. Levy noticed how popular her best friend is getting since the first day they stepped on this high school. As much as she enjoyed the attention her best friend is getting, Lucy didn't. She wanted to be friends with everyone for who she was and not for the fact that she's one of the aspiring students in high school or someone high and mighty. But, she couldn't help but falter a smile once every while. She shook her head and Levy frowned a little from her answer.<p>

"I can't. My hands are full right now and I couldn't find the time to spare about other things."

"But weren't you the one who told me to watch over Lisanna? What's this? You're ditching your own plan?" Levy harrumphed and crossed her arms. Levy felt her eyebrows connect and her temples are hurting.

"Look, you don't understand. As much as I wanted to watch over Lisanna, I couldn't excuse myself from any of those incoming meetings later. That's why I asked for your help in the first place; because I can't do it," she stopped to face her. Levy had on a straight face, glanced at her wrist as if a watch was there and rolled her eyes in sarcasm. Lucy face-palmed herself stomped her foot.

"Are you done talking, Lu-chan? Because as far as I know, you have no idea when she's going to confess and we don't have much information on our hands with Gajeel still becoming sober."

"I'll ask Mira then," Lucy replied directly.

"Then do it! That way, we won't be wasting time," Levy retorted back. Lucy grabbed her phone from her pocket and began tapping on some characters. Once she was done, Levy felt something vibrate in her pocket. She stopped in her tracks and saw that it was her phone. She opened it to see that it was from Lucy.

_Lu-chan  
><em>_14.07.2011 7:13_

_You do it on your own! I gave you this mission after all.  
>You thought I was texting Mira? :P Well, I really texted Mira and I'll forward everything to you.<br>I gotta go to class now. I still have some papers to sort out._

Lucy was nowhere in sight. _Damn, _Levy thought. Lucy escaped while she was reading her text message. She's going to make Lucy pay later. But right now, she'll have to wait for her text. That Lucy still has her issues of her own. It's clear that she wouldn't want to talk about it but she felt that she wanted to at the same time. Well, she wouldn't want to push her luck. She doesn't want to mess with Lucy's temper. She was about to take a turn when her eyes caught something. Something interesting, to be in fact.

A white-haired figure stood nervously in front of a figure with rosy-pink hair. His figure towered her small figure and she bit her lip continuously. _Lisanna and Natsu? _Levy thought and quickly hid behind the door. They were in an abandoned classroom and it wasn't that hard to notice Lisanna since she, her sister and Elfman—her brother—are the only ones who has white hair and that Natsu is easier to spot since he has this weird pink hair. She was still wondering if he dyed his hair pink or was it his natural color. Enough of that, Lisanna focused her gaze on her feet and Natsu lowered his head, a pissed look formed in his face. Even though they were inside, Levy can still hear Lisanna's heartbeat growing faster and Natsu telling her—more like scowling at her—what she wanted from him.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to drag you into this classroom and waste your time. B-but… I have something to tell you," Lisanna replied nervously, her gaze still fixed on her feet.

"Mind if you tell me what it is? I don't have the whole morning to deal things with you. I still have to catch up to Gajeel and smack him in his face for leaving me behind yesterday," Natsu crossed his arms in annoyance and Lisanna seemed to shrink under his towering figure. Levy frowned in distaste. _What a guy! He has no manners at all! Lisanna likes this kind of guy? Weird._

"U-uhm, Natsu-kun, even though you don't know me, I w-was watching y-you from behind your b-back and—" her speech was cut off when Natsu shouted, "You're a STALKER? You're such a weirdo!"

_What a major turn-off! Lisanna's no stalker! He looks more like the stalker than Lisanna is! One more indecent word from that guy and I'm calling Lu-chan!_ Levy held her phone tightly in her hands. In the meantime, Lisanna felt like she was going to cry any minute but told herself not to. This has to continue and she's not going to spoil it. Natsu was in front of her and she has all the reason to tell him what she feels. She gulped and continued.

"Natsu-kun, I l-like y-you s-so much. Will y-you please—"

"I'm sorry. I like someone else. Please excuse me," Natsu said softly but stiff at the same time. With that, he walked away and left Lisanna, falling on her knees and tears leaking out from her eyes. He didn't see Levy on the way though. Levy went inside the classroom and comforted Lisanna, positioning her to sit in one of the desks. She couldn't believe her shock. Natsu didn't even let Lisanna finish her statement when he cut her off again. She tried her hardest to call Lucy while soothing Lisanna with comforting words, telling her that everything will be fine and Lucy would take care of that guy. Lisanna cried more and covered her face with her palms. Lucy answered on the fourth ring.

_What's the matter, Levy? I'm busy with stacking the papers here! The teacher will come in 30 minutes or so and I don't have the time to—Wait, did I just hear someone crying in the background?_

"It's Lisanna. Natsu turned her down and she looks like she's breaking down any minute right now. She was rejected rather harshly and I don't think she'll recover any time sooner. He's a devil, Lu-chan… You should have heard what he said," Levy said, sadly. She whispered words like 'It's alright, Lisa-chan' and 'Everything's going to be alright. You don't need him, Lisa-chan.'

Silence fell from the other line. Lucy was right about her intuitions of the guy. She didn't need to hear the words he said. It was enough for her to hear Lisanna cry in the background while Levy's trying her best to comfort their white-haired junior. Her blood boiled and she felt her anger rise to the top of Mt. Hakobe.

"Where is he?"

It took a time for those words to register in Levy's mind. Lucy asked repeatedly until Levy blurted out, "I saw him go outside. Maybe he's on his way to our classroom. I'm sorry, Lu-chan."

The line went dead. Levy was scared of what might happen. Lucy would always keep a cool and calm façade but she one short-tempered woman when she has to. This situation would always happen when she hears or sees her friends and loved ones getting hurt. She couldn't blame her; nobody could. Her mom died when Lucy's still young and her dad closed his heart after that incident. Lucy blamed herself for what happened to her family and promised herself not to see anyone close to her –or even a stranger—cry in front of her. That's when the devil inside her formed and her patience was the only weakness she had. It slowly ate her existence and by the time they were on their last year in middle school, her temper got worse. She was labeled as a delinquent. It ruined her life. That was until she met Gray.

Lisanna continued to cry. Levy motioned her close when she heard Lisanna mutter something. She couldn't hear clearly but it doesn't say that she couldn't tell what she was actually saying. "What was that?" Levy asked her.

"I hate Lucy-chan. I don't wanna talk to her not unless I say so. Damn her, I'm sure she's the reason why Natsu couldn't like me! Damn her!" Lisanna shouted. Levy stared at her in shock. She tried reasoning out with her but the words didn't leave her mouth and thus, she didn't say anything. Whatever made the young girl hate Lucy was something she wouldn't interfere. She continued to comfort her until Lisanna decided she should just go home.

On the other hand, Lucy was making her way towards Levy's classroom. Her feet felt heavy—like it were creating earthquakes—and she had that demonic look in her face. She had lost her cool and anger seemed to manipulate her very existence right now. She didn't care if the other students were giving her strange looks and stares. She slammed the door to Levy's classroom open. Inhaling a lot of courage and confidence within her and add up the strange looks from the students, she went up in front and slammed her fists on the table.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, demand to know where Natsu Dragneel is. Where is he?"

Horrified looks and whispers circled the room. A student, in fear of Lucy, pointed to where Natsu was. She walked to where Natsu was and gave him a menacing look. Some of the students decided to go outside and some stayed, curious to what will happen. She smirked devilishly at him and crossed her arms. His head lay down low and he didn't even nudge when she felt him pat his shoulder.

"Are you perhaps Natsu Dragneel?" she asked, her voice gradually becoming lower. When he didn't answer, he stood up and gave her a devilish look.

"And what if I am?"

She grabbed him by the collar and a loud clapping sound was heard. Their faces were filled with shock and jaws dropped. She slapped his cheek hard that it caused a red mark. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes and she bit her lip to stop it. He deserved more than a slap; no, he deserved a beating. He hurt Lisanna and she couldn't forgive him for doing that. Levy was there to witness it all. She couldn't have told her lies. But something in him reminded her of someone.

"Why? Why did you do that to her?" she asked quietly.

"I don't understand what you're saying. I'm sorry," he replied. He was confused as hell. He didn't expect someone would go to his classroom just to slap the heck out of him for something he wondered what he did. When she didn't answer, she caught his wrist and led him out of the classroom. His face fell.

"Oi! Just what the heck are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"I don't like the attention we're getting. Let's talk somewhere private."

He stopped resisting but he stopped in his tracks which made Lucy turn back. "Let go of me. I can walk by my own." He looked at her with gentle eyes; pain visible in it. She felt her anger escape and offered him a smile. She immediately let his hand go and led him to the rooftop. It was close for purposes untold but since she's a part of the Student Council, she was given the right to enter it. After closing the door, he supported his back on the wall, his gaze following every move she made. Her eyes were fixed with his and she can't believe the amazement his eyes withhold. She gave him a longing stare and Natsu couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Their silence was interrupted when he coughed rather loudly and on purpose. She blinked once, twice and shook her head. Not sure what she was going to tell him, she remembered the slap incident and she blushed at the thought. She scratched her blonde crown and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened a while ago. My anger was getting ahead of me. I shouldn't have slapped you in the face; the mark's still visible though."

His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. He really couldn't understand this woman! First, he slapped her for god-knows-why and then, she's apologizing about what happened? Just what the hell is she thinking about? He's sure she doesn't remember why she brought the two of them here but risking his chance, he asked.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Lucy didn't know what to answer. She pursed her lips into a tight frown and lowered her gaze to the floor. Natsu brought his hand to her shoulder but she quickly shoved it away. She's ashamed of herself, letting anger take over her. She's more embarrassed by the looks of the people's faces, the look in his face. As a matter of fact, she was ashamed of everything she's done, even to Lisanna. But he has no right to turn Lisanna down! After all, it was her first time confessing to a guy. Gathering up all the courage inside her, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I want to know the reason on why you turned down the young woman a while ago."

"It's simple, isn't it? It's because I don't like her. I don't love her," he answered directly, wasting no time.

She stood there, frozen. She remembered what happened yesterday, before she left school. She also rejected the guy who confessed to her simply because she didn't like him. She didn't love him. And now, she's blaming this Natsu guy on why he'd rejected Lisanna. _Simply because he didn't like Lisanna. Just like what I told the guy yesterday. And to the other confessions I received. Lucy Heartfilia, you're such a fool. You're being unfair._

Natsu couldn't help but examine this girl in front of him. She had the prettiest blonde hair he had seen so far and those people with blonde hair in the television didn't match the loveliness her hair possesses. They were nothing compared to it. When they attempted like a staring contest a while ago, she had those cheerful chocolate brown orbs and when she offered him a smile, it was like he was attracted to it. Her figure's small and he couldn't help but notice those big bouncy things they call breasts that hid under the comfort of her blouse. Don't blame him; he's a man after all.

_Damn it, she's one hot chick! _He thought for a moment there, a blush crept into his cheeks. He felt the urge of kissing her kissable lips but went against it. He brought his hand to cover his face and retreated a step back from her, which made Lucy look at him.

"U-uhm, if you d-don't have anything to s-say, I better get g-going now," he stutteringly said. She could let him go to wherever he was going except that… _I don't want him to go yet._

"No, don't go. I want to talk to you, if you'd like."

Both of her hands caught his wrist. Was it his imagination or did she just pleaded to stay with her? Either that, he decided to stay. He sat on the cold floor, his cheeks stung to the force she gave him minutes ago. Seeing him touch his cheeks, she got worried and sat down on the floor beside him, their backs being supported by the wall. Her fingers brushed his skin and he could feel his heartbeat pound a hundred times faster this time. He yelped in the touch and his heart can't stop beating fast; he was nervous and confused. Her slap was a lot stronger than a man's punch but that concern was out of his mind. He was getting nervous and confused by their close distance. He bit his lip as to stop shaking while Lucy kept on getting closer and closer… _And closer._

"Why are you closing your eyes? Does it still hurt?"

He opened his eyes frantically. _Since when did I close my eyes?_ He placed a hand on his sore cheek and found that the pain in there became dull. When he gave her a stare that says 'I'm alright', Lucy smiled and opened the distance between them, hugging her knees. A pregnant silence came but it didn't make the two of them uncomfortable—it was like, their very own existence made the both of them comfortable with each other. Lucy kept on staring on the ground while Natsu held his head high on the skies. Breaking the silence, Natsu asked,

"So, what are we doing here again?"

Lucy kept hugging her knees and whispered, "I don't know. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"It's almost classes. And I bet you have friends on your own. You can talk to them—if you'd like."

"They couldn't understand how I feel."

"Then, what are they for if they couldn't understand you?" was his reply.

"They just don't understand. Even though I trusted them to be by my side, they sided _him._"

Now, Natsu was confused. Seeing Lucy in this state made his heart in pain and he couldn't understand why. Nevertheless, he hated to see her like this. It was like his natural instinct to make her happy in front of him and he just failed with that mission. His eyebrows furrowed in worry and his mouth left hanging as he watched her tears forming in her chocolate orbs. He wanted to pat her but they weren't even close to friends in relationship and are left with the question on what he did a while ago.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not crying. Dust came to my eyes. Yeah, that's it," she assured while wiping her tears in her eyes and giving him a sad smile. Natsu didn't know what to do as he didn't have any sisters and he grew up with only a father on his side and never did he take a glimpse of a mother. All of his so-called friends were guys and even though some of them had girlfriends, they were strong and looked as if that their boyfriends are under their control. But, even so… He couldn't bear but feel pity and worry for the blonde.

"Tell me what happened. I promise I'll shut my mouth about what you're going to tell me. It's better talking to someone you don't know, right?"

She hugged her knees again and tried to hide her face. When no answer came, Natsu stood up, trying to catch her attention. He didn't fail; her head shot up when he was trying to stand, her eyes following his every gesture.

"Are you going?"

"No. Do you want me to go?"

"Maybe no. Don't go."

"That's good to hear. At least, I'm not the only one talking to myself here. Well… You're not going to class? You're a dean's lister, you know, while I'm a delinquent asshole who has no future and keeps on getting into trouble," he said. She sighed. _So this is what he thinks about himself, _she thought. She stood up, copying his stance and dusted off her skirt. She gave him a long glance. She, again, noticed his eyes. They were slanted and strict. It intrigued her; he showed him a smile that no one else did (perhaps) and his eyes were kind when he assured her that he's alright. Not to forget, his face drew of that of what's like worry when she started to cry. Just what kind of guy is he?

_There was something in him that didn't fit. Despite his mean demeanor, his coal black eyes that I once thought cold were as fiery as fire but at the same time, it showed gentleness and compassion. He holds too many surprises._

She snapped out of her daydream when Natsu became fidgeting in her stare and is staring back at her weirdly. She surfaced a giggle and he smiled knowingly. She, in return, gave him a big smile while her cheeks are red with embarrassment. When he saw this, he felt a nostalgic feeling wash over him again, his heart beating a thousand times faster this time that he didn't notice his tongue slipped and suddenly said, "You're so beautiful, Luigi."

"Luigi?" Her jaw dropped. She comically let out steam from her ears and clenched her fists in anger. She was shaking because of her unnamed anger and stepped closer to him while he backed away from her, both of his palms on the air and his face, a scared one. Of all the things that she hates, she despises people who call her by the wrong name. She's proud of her name because it was her mother, Layla, who gave her the name 'Lucy'. And this guy right in front of her just called her by the wrong name. "What did you call me again?"

"Uhm… Lalaine?" he asked in despair. He was sweating beads and he couldn't help but feel scared with the blonde girl in front of him. _She could be like Erza sometimes! Oh no! _He thought. Dear reader, if you don't know Erza, she is the representative of Natsu's and Levy's class. She's a strict leader who appears to be angry all the time and rumors had said that one of the teachers got beaten up by her because they made a mistake in checking her paper. But let's stop talking about Erza. Going back to Lucy and Natsu, Lucy advanced steps while Natsu kept backing.

"Lily? Lucretia? Lucelia? No! It's Lynette!" he cried. She punched him on the stomach and he fell to the floor in ache. She let out a devilish aura while he cried and cried, clutching his stomach close and yelped in pain continuously. She grabbed him by the collar and forcibly let him stand up and face her.

"It's Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! Don't ever forget that! You dumbass, I suppose you'd forget my name again. And when you do that, I shall torment you with all kinds of punishment!" she scowled at him. He nodded in mere agreement and let his collar slip away from her hands. She crossed her arms in anger and he couldn't help but smile and stifle laughter. She felt all of her anger disperse and she laughed along with him. Both of their cheeks were tinted with pink and red mixed and as they stopped their laughter, they stared at each other's eyes. She was the first one to break away and avert her gaze while holding another grim face. Natsu smiled and went closer to her, grabbing her by the neck and held her close. Lucy couldn't believe herself and was having a riot in her mind. Being hugged by someone she knew barely wasn't the best thing she'd do but she felt comfort in his arms and remembered the last time she was held like this. She remained stiff as a board and he planted his face on her sun-kissed golden hair. He began to sniff like a dog and Lucy twitched in his action.

"You smell of vanilla and mint, Letty," he declared while flashing a toothy grin.

"That's Lucy, you idiot. And don't smell others, that's just rude, you know," she blushed and squirmed in his grip. Misinterpreting her, he held her much closer and tighter this time. He patted her on the head and cupped her chin to face him. He couldn't stop staring at her pink-tinted cheeks, her chocolate brown orbs and her kissable lips. How he wanted to kiss those lips.

"Now, can you tell me who made you cry? You don't need to answer; I can let go of you any minute right now if you wished so. But I just wanted to let you know, that whatever feeling I have in this chest of mine, I'm sure it beats for you and it's telling me to ask you what happened and cheer you up with the best I can."

She couldn't believe his words. _Was that a confession? Wait, that's no confession. He just said that he's unsure of what his feelings are. But he also said that 'it' beats for me! Did he mean his heart at that time? No, it can't be. We just met! We're barely even acquaintances and we're not strangers anymore, I presume. But we're also not friends too! But he just hugged me! It's something not even friends of the opposite sexes would do! That's imprudent. So what gives him the right to know my past? No, no. He's just asking what made me cry. I could make something up right now. But oh! I couldn't! With his innocent and honest eyes staring into mine, I couldn't lie! And why can't my heart stop beating so fast? It feels as if it's going to come out soon! Shall I tell him the truth? What if he tells everybody about this? No, he promised me a while ago that he wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not so sure anymore… But I would have to admit that I love being in his arms. He reminds me of what I used to feel for Gray. And Gray's no longer but a memory of mine now. Well, it wouldn't hurt me if I tell him, right?_

"U-uhm, it's a guy. But don't worry! You reminded me of him that's why I got all dramatic and cried," she stuttered, her face red from unsure and mixed feelings. Natsu noticed this and roamed his hand over her hair, sniffing her fragrance and how it addicted him. She blushed even more, her eyesight swirling and her knees wobbling like a jelly. _Why am I explaining to this guy!_ She thought.

"If I'm not personal enough, may I ask who this guy could be?"

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." _Oh shit, why am I telling him everything?_

"Is he your boyfriend? Did he break up with you?" he asked, holding on to her as close as possible. He felt protective over this girl and if possible, she might be feeling his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. She still squirmed in his grip but not as frequent like before. But she was shaking and it didn't make her feel any better herself.

"Sort of like that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault, after all."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm sure," he smiled. She was right; she felt comfortable with this guy than any other person in the world. When she can talk to Levy about all sorts of things, with Mira about guys and to others, about schoolwork and if they asked, about her shallow personal life. But never did she tell anyone about her past with Gray other than Mira and Levy. Not even Lisanna knew what happened to the both of them. He was so good to her, after what she did to him earlier. It wasn't even half an hour passed but it felt like he'd known her for as long as they live. He said those words with confidence and sureness. He teased her like any best friend would do. He let out an aura that told him that everything's alright. She smiled secretly to herself of her newfound friend and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. But unknown to her, he was blushing beet red.

"Enough talking about me. So, what's your story?"

He let her go and stared up at the skies with a weird but hilarious face. She waited for his reply and all he could give her was a toothy grin and crossed his fingers at the back of his head.

"I don't really have a story. I'm someone who wants to have friends!"

"But everyone thinks you're a bully and whenever you tried, you're always misunderstood and it's either they hand you over their assignment, money, cellphone or kneel in front of you and beg for your forgiveness. Is that it?" she said in a matter-of-fact way. His face dropped and turned into a grim. She poked his sore cheek that had stung again and laughed at how he treated his cheek.

"Aw, you look so cute! C'mon, make that face again!" she cried in delight and he just scowled at her, "But really, you just have to change the way you look at other people and they might consider you. Don't worry; I'm your friend. I promise I would. That is, if you'd like to be friends with me too?"

"Really? So you have forgiven me for what I have done to your friend a while ago?" he asked, a wide smile appeared in his face. Unfortunately, her face turned serious and she shot him a glare. She looked away; her eyes covered by her bangs, and frowned.

_How could I forget Lisanna? Wasn't this the guy who hurt Lisanna? Lucy, you are such a fool. You shouldn't have let yourself get fooled by the guy who hurt the sister of one of your best friends in the world. Of course you couldn't forgive this guy. Not now. Never._

"Luce?" he called out to her.

"I'm sorry; I think the bell rang minutes ago. It was nice talking to you, Natsu," and she left him. He stood there, frozen. He was saddened by her sudden leaving him.

"Of course she couldn't forgive you for what you've done. You almost had her, Natsu. The one you love the most was on your hands and yet, you let her slip away from you. You idiot."

* * *

><p>The hallway was no longer noisy and it was replaced by the sound of silence. For the first time, it sickened her and she didn't like the noise of the silence. It deafened her and she despised it. She noticed that the bell rang half an hour ago, while she was dragging Natsu to the rooftop. She bit the bottom part of her lip and walked as fast as she could until she found her classroom. She slammed open the door and everyone—even the teacher—was shocked by the impact and stared weirdly at her. Okay, she wasn't supposed to do that.<p>

One thing that caught her ears is the whispers and murmurs from her classmates. She was guessing it was from the commotion she created in Natsu's classroom and didn't make any haste on explaining. She excused herself for being late and was assigned to write something after class as punishment. She received so much weird stares and even her teacher did so. She made a mental note to herself to speak with Lisanna on their lunch break—if she can find her.

The hours passed by fast and she was too eager to speak with Lisanna after what happened. What she would do when she's in front of Lisanna is for her to find out. She avoided Levy's classroom, in fear of meeting Natsu again. He made her comfortable with him in all sorts of ways but at the same time, he gave her an uncomfortable feeling that she promised herself to forget and never remember. Well, that's from her point of view though. Yet, she was so unsure of her feelings that her heart hammered loudly inside her chest.

She searched everywhere until she saw Lisanna talking to some of her friends in the corridor. She had the angelic blue eyes and her snow white hair was easy to stalk. She grinned when Lisanna caught sight of her but the young girl gave her a cold shoulder and excused herself from her friend, saying that she's going somewhere else. Sensing something wrong, Lucy went closer to Lisanna's retreating back and patted her shoulder when she yanked her hand away from her shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now, Lucy. Leave me alone."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Let me explain, Lisanna. I was—"

"Leave. Me. Alone. What part of that sentence didn't you understand?" she faced Lucy with a dark face, her eyes glaring in her direction and Lucy shrank under her intent glare. Lucy was now confused. What did she do wrong? She didn't answer her and Lisanna left her in utter shock. She knew she was as confused as Natsu when she slapped him across the face and led him to the rooftop. She was as unsure as her feelings also. Just what the heck is happening? Calling Levy was the best option for now. When she tried calling Levy, Levy diverted the call not once, not twice but thrice.

Feeling alone for the first time, she decided to eat by herself under the shade of a cherry blossom tree in their school's courtyard. She was still wondering on why she's being avoided by Lisanna, Levy and Mira. Of course, Mira would be a part of the offended team since she's the sole sister of Lisanna and Lisanna probably have told her what happened already. But the only question left in her mind was the word WHY. Were they suspecting her of something? If so, what would it be? While taking another spoonful of food to her mouth, she saw someone who made her day a lot worse than it was.

The figure had the color of the water as her hair color. Her eyes were malicious and black but her cheerful attitude covered her true colors. She was pretty in all aspects but never did Lucy thought of her as pretty in the inside. Her hair was curled and her blouse was rolled upwards to show her skin. She was wrong to think of her as someone good, someone kind that had honest eyes. But in truth, she was a bitch—the bitch who stole her bastard—and she despises her to the deepest parts of her soul. When the figure caught Lucy's glare, she flashed a too-sweet smile and immediately stood in front of Lucy.

"Hi Lucy! How's single life doing?"

Lucy snarled in anger and almost spoiled her food. She ignored the figure in front of her but the figure didn't give up in annoying Lucy and sat beside her on the bench. She eyed Lucy's lunchbox and smirked.

"So, I thought you won't be making lunch boxes anymore. What happened, Lucy?"

"Get out of my sight, Juvia," Lucy plainly ordered.

"Am I too beautiful for your sight, Lucy? Or is it that I remind you of someone? Am I right, LUCE?"

Lucy was shaking in anger now and she couldn't stop her temper any longer. Juvia knew where to hit the buttons and she was smirking in delight about her success. She stood up and patted her in the shoulder and Lucy could just give her a demonic glare but Juvia seemed to be enjoying the scene. When tears began to leak from Lucy's eyes, she laughed hysterically at how pitiable she looked.

"You're so pathetic! Ha! Thank you for the company and I advise that you stay as pitiable and as pathetic as you look in the next days. I now have _him_ and I won't let him get away from my grasp! Do enjoy being single, Lucy, and remember the time I snatched your precious boyfriend away from you!"

She silently sobbed and slowly, breaks apart.

* * *

><p>The light of the day hid an hour ago and Lucy, dressed in her tights and loose shirt with two plastic bags on each hand, decided to walk home from her grocery trip in the nearest supermarket in her place. She frequently checked her phone for messages but nothing came from the people she expected. Not even a missed call from Levy or a text message from Mira. She sighed and while she's returning her phone in the bag, she bumped into something—rather someone—and she fell back.<p>

"Are you okay, Miss?" the figure asked, his hand reaching out to her. His voice was somewhat familiar but because of the turn of the events, she picked up her plastic bags and looked up at the figure to meet two surprised eyes gazing at her.

And those eyes just have to be owned by someone Lucy never wanted to see ever again.

His eyes were droopy and had a very dark and deep color of black. His complexion was white and had a scar lingering across his forehead, slightly covered by his raven-colored hair that looked like a messy spiky. He was still the way he looked as far as she can remember. He's well-built—just like Natsu—and he was wearing the t-shirt she immediately recognized, the t-shirt she gave him two years ago. _Gray._

"What a coincidence. Fate does bring us together, right Luce?"

Lucy fell aghast. She'd had too much today and she can no longer bear more unfortunate events coming her way. Juvia was enough for her to handle but to see Gray… The Gray she trusted the most and broke the trust, the same Gray who cheated on her with that bitch Juvia and the Gray whom she loved and got her heart broken is in front of her, sadly giving her a smile and offering him his hand.

_Just like how we've met before._

But unlike before, this encounter will fade away in both of their minds because they no longer have each other. She'd tried to move on but she couldn't while Gray moved on a long time ago, if he ever had feelings for her in the first place. And here she was, staring at Gray's hand with blank eyes. She slapped his hand away and stood up.

_I will never make the same mistake of accepting his hand again because… It's like saying that I'm accepting what he's done to me in the past and forgave him for everything that he did and the hurt, pain and heartaches he'd given me… For the past 2 years._

"I'm sorry, Mister. Your hand is way too dirty for me to hold and accept, it might give me some of your bastard diseases," she glared.

"As expected from my delinquent girlfriend. I told you to stop calling people names. It's rude."

"Correction, it's _ex _and as far as I can remember, I never met you b-before," she said, fighting the urge to cry. She could just leave him and walk away but her feet aren't moving. She couldn't stop shaking nervously. She was vulnerable when it comes to this man. When he went closer to her, she didn't make any objections to move. His hand, the hand that used to caress her cheeks whenever a single tear rolls down, gestured for her to hold her close in his arms and she was literally closing her eyes, expecting the close distance when it didn't come.

"So this is Gray Fullbuster, eh Luigi?"

Visible in her eyes were the color of pink. She couldn't believe it; Natsu was in front of her. But…

"Dumbass, what did you call me again!" she asked furiously. Natsu backed away from her and sweated beads when she advanced a step towards him.

"L-Lucy?"

She face palmed herself and quirked her eyebrows. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. Okay, she didn't expect someone like him to come for her rescue. Although she was expecting someone to help her, it couldn't have been _him_! Natsu grinned and hid Lucy in his back. Gray, on the other hand, glared at the both of them—but it was more directed to Natsu though. Lucy, looking from Gray's aggravated expression to Natsu's cool attitude, wondered if she should run or stay. She tugged on Natsu's fabric and felt the nervousness creep on her spine.

"You're Gray, I suppose," Natsu declared.

"Do I know you from somewhere, perhaps?"

"Well, I don't think so. Your friend here tells me about you—," Natsu was cut off with a tug at the back and when he turned his head, he was greeted with Lucy shaking her head 'no'. He could tell that Gray's very existence scared her. He smiled and understood the situation they're in.

"What does she tell you about me?" Gray asked him.

"I didn't remember a thing she said about you though. I even forgot her name," Natsu half-lied. Lucy felt more scared than ever. Gray was smirking at both of them and tried to walk away. Glares followed him until he stopped in his tracks on where Lucy was and murmured something.

"I'm going to get you again, Luce. Nobody but I will own you."

Natsu growled at him. Lucy's eyes widened by what he said and bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from even forming in her eyes. Gray smiled at her and walked away. She looked at his retreating back longingly. Seeing her longing gaze, Natsu snapped her out of her thoughts by patting her on the shoulder and smiling lovingly at her. She thought her heart skipped a beat. _Impossible._

"So Luce, what were you doing here?" he asked, following her.

"I should be asking you that."

"Well, I was from the arcade and was probably going out for a small break when I saw you with that Gray guy. You looked so nervous that I just have to butt in!" he grinned widely at her and she sighed.

"Butting into other people's conversations is rude, Natsu."

Silence fell. They kept walking in the sidewalk, Natsu's arms crossed at his back and Lucy looking down while carrying the heavy bags in both hands. The street lights lit in the darkness and car lights makes it more… bright. She sighed and stopped in her tracks, leaning her back against the railings of the sidewalk. Natsu followed her gesture and sat on the railings. She faced the skies, looking as if she's trying to find something. Tears came rolling down her cheeks and Natsu didn't like it. He didn't like that fact that she was crying again… for that guy. His fists are shaking in pure anger. She tried murmuring something while in sobs.

"He was a really great guy. I know he is and he will always be," he listened to her talk and didn't utter a word.

"I was more of a delinquent back in middle school. Nobody has given me love after my mother died. My dad abandoned me here while he was having fun abroad, taking care of businesses and such. I didn't have friends. Everyone was scared of me. I didn't want to remember what I was like before…" she said, tears still leaking from her eyes, "That's when Gray showed up. He was the first person in a very long time who showed no fear when he looked into my eyes. I tried pushing him away but every time I do, he just keeps coming back to me, asking me to forgive him for leaving me behind. I tried beating him up for once… But I couldn't even lay a finger on him. He was such a good guy to me. He awakened the love my mother gave me when I was little. And this brotherly love started to become something more… Until he confessed to me one day and it changed my whole life.

"I didn't think I was capable of his love. He'd said he will take care of me and will never leave my side, even if I tell him to. He promised to love me forever until the both of us dies. I know such things are impossible but I couldn't help but smile and think of what he said. 'It's impossible but I wanna try living forever with me.' I changed bit by bit for him. I controlled my temper for him and became a bit sweeter and fragile like the other girls. I became the woman everyone wanted to befriend and like. I would never be like this if it weren't for him. I made him my sole purpose in living and will always try to change everyday. I did everything for him…

"I'd heard rumors that Gray was seeing another girl. I tried not to believe at first but it pricked my curiosity. I was like, 'Why would Gray do that? He promised me that he will never leave my side.' Until…"

"_Luce, face me."_

_I turned to face him, horror stricken in my face. I tried to hide it and replaced it with a plastic smile. I didn't know what to anymore. Weeks ago, I'd heard of the rumor with him having a relationship with Juvia. I knew it was all a lie. But I couldn't help myself but to investigate. And yesterday, it was confirmed that he was into Juvia while he's with me. I saw him kissing Juvia sensationally and passionately on the rooftop._

"_What is it, Gray?" I asked him. My nervousness was evident and I bet he had noticed this by now. But his cheerful eyes were long gone and were replaced by those cold, placid eyes I used to have. He looked away. He pursed his lips together that formed into a frown._

"_I'm not satisfied with us anymore."_

_That was it. I felt my whole world crashing down, falling apart. He was staring intently at the ground while shocked and unbelievable eyes followed every roll of his eyes. I knew it. I knew it all along. And it hurts so much… I didn't think I would experience the same pain all over again. And he promised me… He promised me…_

_His eyes are now glued into mine as tears rolled down my pink cheeks. He didn't kiss my tears away, just like what he did before, and it became an understatement for him to do so. He declared I was no longer his and he was no longer mine. He was out of my grip already and all I could do was cry and look like a fool in his own eyes. His eyes were feeling sorry for me; I couldn't find the words to say. That's where my temper showed up. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth in anger. My whole body was shaking and for some reason, I missed this sensation wherein I would want to beat up. But instead, I tried my best to cool down. Snapping out of my thoughts, I murmured something at him._

"_When were you ever satisfied when you're with me, huh? You always have that distant look on your face whenever I try to talk or even smile at you! You avert the gaze I gave you and you ignore me. Is that what other couples are doing too? If so, then that's love. Our love."_

_I felt limp but my strength didn't desert me. I ran away as soon as those words left my mouth, leaving the Gray I once loved and broke my heart right after I knew it._

Lucy scoffed at the thought. "Up until now, I kept wondering… Who should I blame for everything? It's not right to give all the blame to him; I know I've made something wrong too. It's also my fault for not being the right one for him."

Natsu touched her shoulder but she didn't budge. She kept staring in the vast skies. He was worried for her. Even though it wasn't directly said, she was blaming herself for what happened and she didn't have the courage to forgive herself. "Hey Luce, it's not your fault."

Tears kept on rolling down like a waterfall and she didn't mind wiping them off, "Y'know, he used to call me by that name too. He'd always complain that Lucy was such a long name even though it only consists of two syllables and insisted to be called 'Luce'. I loved the name before… But now, I don't want to hear that name anymore," she turned to face him with pitiful eyes and a sad smile, "You can use it on me though. I insist. It's not because I want to remember what I've had with Gray."

"Luce…"

"I didn't change back to the way I was before. Instead, I tried to act cool and calm in front of other people but they didn't think what's inside of this hard shell. It was a good thing Gray and I separated schools… I couldn't bear to look at him every time I go to school. But then…"

_It was by the end of the day that I decided to go home. My schedule got hectic for the past few days and they even took my free time away. I closed the windows, cleaned the board and arranged everything in place before I leave. While I was about to close the door to our classroom, I felt something—rather someone—touch my shoulder. I was sure it was a human being's hand and thinking that it might harm me, I gripped my bag and turned around to see someone I didn't expect to be there._

_Gray._

_He smiled at me, his cold expression all gone. I froze in my actions and immediately yanked his hand away from my shoulder when he suddenly caught a grip on my wrist. I didn't look at him._

"_What do you want?" I demanded. My voice was stiff and cold. His calloused hands were tighter but at the same time, it was gentle._

"_You, Luce. I want you back."_

_It took me a quite handful of time to register his words in my mind. I felt pain and sadness in my heart. That's it? After all those sleepless nights alone and the tears I've shed for him, it's just going to be like that? Flashbacks came back. I remember the times when I still had hope that he'd come back for me. But no, he didn't. He was happy with Juvia while I was left alone by myself. He didn't really care. Nor did I. I laughed mockingly._

"_I will never forget what you told me when we broke up. You just didn't break my heart; you destroyed all those precious memories. The dreams we shared, the lies we bore, the sweet kisses and all! They mean NOTHING to me now. And when I've finally moved on from you, that's where you show up and say you want me back. How ironic, Gray. Yet I thought you love Juvia."_

_He let my hand slip from his grip. I started walking forward, leaving him speechless and on his own. I wanted to make him feel how it's like to be rejected by the one you love the most. But I was also lying to myself. For I still love him and I never did move on from him._

Natsu's face was unreadable and Lucy laughed it off. She began to stand straight and walked past him. Not even muttering a greeting of goodbyes, she left him, just as Gray had left her. Gray was nothing more than a distant memory for her, a nightmare she will never forget. But Natsu… Unsure of what she feels, she tried to shake those feelings out and decided to go home. Unfortunately for her, Natsu began to call out.

"I'll never make you cry, Luce! I promise you that! Just you wait and see!"

She stopped in her tracks and smiled. Despite everything she'd witnessed the whole day, she still had the time to notice how beautiful the moonlight was at that evening. _I'll wait, Natsu. Give it your best shot._

* * *

><p>The morning birds chirped, sounding like an alarm clock to our certain heroine and sat up, reminding her that it's another fresh day. Another fresh start. She felt a surprise coming her way but she promised herself—and Natsu—that she would wait for it. She'll wait this time. She will never think that he was a waste of her time and if friends are really friends, Lisanna and the others would accept Natsu as her friend. Lisanna was again her concern. What if Lisanna will hate her because she'd befriend Natsu? Shrugging the thought away, she prepared herself for school.<p>

The day started like the other day. Students filled the hallway at exactly 7:15 AM and classes start at eventually 7:30 AM. Despite the commotion she'd cause yesterday, people still greeted her on the way, smiles and giggles can be heard. Someone—her junior perhaps—even asked for her signature. At least something didn't change. Taking a turn, she bumped into someone and a crashing sound was heard. Lucy looked down to see that she'd bump into Levy. Levy nursed her head, not noticing Lucy to be the culprit of her fall. Lucy bent down to pick Levy's things up and offered her hand to Levy. Levy, finally noticing Lucy, comically shed tears and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Lu-chaaaaaaan! I'm sorry for yesterday! I really apologize for not answering your calls! Lisanna told me not to answer your phone calls for a while! I really am sorry!" Lisanna explained in between sobs. Lucy twitched when she heard the word 'Lisanna'. _So it was Lisanna's doing after all._

"Why would Lisanna do that?"

"She was angry at you because she thought that Natsu rejected her because he was in love with you—Oops. I never should have said that," Levy poked her head in confusion. Lucy stared at her, wide-eyed.

"So that was the reason…" she whispered to herself.

"Hm? What did you say, Lu-chan?"

Lucy waved her hand and shook her head at Levy. She smiled, saying, "Nothing. I better go to class now. And I'm sorry for earlier. I have tons to tell you later."

Levy left with her things and Lucy rushed to her classroom as soon as she heard the bell rang. The teacher went in by the time she went inside and she took the seat beside the window, which was according to planned. Naturally, she would be absorbed by the sweet nothingness their teacher says. Now, it didn't seem like it, as she was staring intently at the window. She knew that their school has a vast courtyard but she just realized how _beautifully _vast it is, with the cherry blossoms and all. It was the start of the autumn season and as she stare out in the window, noticing the cherry blossoms that once bloomed at its full falling, she thought.

_I once loved, broke my heart and swore not to love again. But am I committing another mistake in falling in love?_

She thought deeply of Lisanna's words. Maybe she really is in love with that idiot, Natsu, and at the same time, maybe she isn't. She kept reminding herself to ignore those 'unsure' feelings as they didn't mean anything for she has closed her heart a long time ago, just like what her father did. But whenever she tries to shove this thoughts and feelings away, it keeps on coming back to her twice the impact. It wasn't like what she felt with Gray; Gray was another case and at that time, she was finding more of a brother-and-friend complex than a lover. This time, it's different. It's as if the words 'I Love You' doesn't mean anything to her anymore when Natsu's the one saying it. Natsu himself is the words 'I Love You' and she smiled at the thought. Yes, that's right. She felt comfortable when Natsu hugged her unexpectedly yesterday. She didn't hesitate to tell him more about her past. And most of all, he listened to her, told her she'll wait for him and indirectly; he was willing to be more than just a fragment of her memory. He wanted to be a part of her heart. And that is what's important.

_For true love doesn't need the words 'I Love You'._

She didn't notice how much time has passed until the bell rang again, which signaled it was time for another class. Their next class will probably start in 15 minutes or so and expecting for it to be like that, she used the time to hunt Natsu. Although she wasn't sure of her feelings yet, she'll work it out with him. She didn't want to lose him after meeting him just yesterday. She would consider yesterday as the best day of all her days, next to the days she used to spend with her mother when she was still alive. Her grin was that of a child; sweet and innocent. She rushed to his classroom when a familiar white-haired figure spotted our blonde heroine. She didn't look happy in all sorts of ways yet she didn't have the face of an angry person.

"Lucy-chan…"

"Lisanna…"

Both fell into silence. Lisanna rubbed her silky white arm while Lucy looked uncomfortable. Breaking the ice, Lisanna started to say something in which Lucy didn't hear much.

"U-uhm, Lucy-chan… I'm sorry for blaming everything to you."

"It's alright, I guess."

Silence again. But this time, Lisanna gathered all her remaining courage and energy to ask her this one thing, "Do you like Natsu-kun, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy didn't answer as she pursed both of her lips together. Why ask a thing like that? Impatient with her short-answer-no-answer, Lisanna spoke.

"Although it's painful for me to see you with someone I admired for a year and you just fell in love with him for a day, I'm a bit unfair if I tried squeezing myself in between the two of you when it's clear that he chose you. I'll try to be fair this time and I won't expect you to be one since he picked you and not me. So, take care of him for me and love him, okay?"

Lisanna turned on her heels and ran away. Lucy didn't really understand what Lisanna was trying to picture out. It hit her like a pang when she understood what she tried to mean. Lisanna didn't wanna admit that she had no hope for Natsu's love. Who would? But he rejected her for he was still searching for the right one, like her. Lisanna didn't give up; she simply made way. And it was noble for her to do that. Lucy idolized her more.

She was wondering why on earth is she still on the search for Natsu. Natsu was nowhere in sight when she came to his classroom and not even his classmates cared where he was.

_7 minutes…_

She had an idea on where he was but she's double-thinking whether she'll risk the chance on going. What if he's not there? She could at least waste a whole 3 minutes. But what if he's there? The only way to find out is to go. She should be the one waiting for him, not him. She felt her heart race a thousand miles, her breathing getting shorter and all the blood in her body going up to her head. What will she tell Natsu? Did she just chase him for nothing? Well, let's find out; she arrived just in time on the rooftop.

Searching eyes were everywhere. Her heart was thumping but he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes looked through the corners but he wasn't there. Feeling down, she turned around to go back to her classroom when the door to the rooftop opened and…

_Natsu._

"Did you wait for me long?" Natsu asked, his eyes smiling. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared intently into her magnificent, brown orbs. Those were the eyes he loves. On the other hand, Lucy's knees wobbled, her heart leaping from her chest. _So, this is what the other guys feel when they confess… Wait, no! I'm not confessing!_

"U-uhm, no. And don't be so foolish! I didn't wait for you, fresh air! Yes, fresh air! I came here for the fresh air," she lied, poking both of her forefingers together.

"You could've just gone straight to the courtyard, you know. And you liar, you said you'll wait for me," Natsu said, taking her hand in his and rubbing it on his cheek. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and tugged her close to him. He felt a sigh of relief rush through him when she returned the hug. He tried his best to make her feel comfortable in his arms.

"Well, I like it here. Don't you?" she asked nervously.

"I love it here. You dragged me here yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah…"

_Yeah. I love her so much. And it's time for me to tell her_, Natsu thought.

Grabbing her by the shoulder, he examined the petite girl in front of him again. He didn't have the heart to take his eyes away from her beauty. She had such an elegant and fantastic beauty, he couldn't take it. How many times has he noticed those kissable lips? Well, maybe a million but every time he looks at it, the temptation rises and he could take her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Going down, he's no man if he didn't notice those breasts. But he's no pervert. Inside lays the heart he wishes to take and loves like his secondary heart. Maybe even his primary heart. That's not the point. He loves her so much. Everything in her seems to perfect that if he could just say those three words, everything will fall into place…

"Do you like Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"I answered that question already. And—"

"Answer me again."

"No. Because you're the one I love."

"That's nonsense," she declared. He felt his heart sank to the pits of his stomach. Did she just call his love nonsense? But reasoning with her will be the best he could do. He has to fight for her.

"It doesn't really matter," he said, trying to take his eyes away from her.

"It does. What if you'll hurt her?" she asked again. He felt the sudden feeling to snap. Why couldn't she see? _Why?_ What happened next was unexpected, for he has captured her kissable lips he tried to seize ages ago. Her eyes were as big as the saucers in her kitchen. This was really unexpected. The kiss left the second it came and she stood frozen. Both of their cheeks were a tint of pink.

"You dense woman. It doesn't really matter if I hurt her! She's not the one I love. It's YOU. And you're the one who's making me change my mind. How cruel. You're so cruel, Luce…"

The bell rang. What a perfect timing. But it didn't stop her from saying something.

"You had me at hello."

"What? But I never said hello to you," he argued, making a cute pouty face.

"Natsu, you had me at hello. And I love you for the man you want to be and the man that you always are. I do, I do!" she shouted as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and seized his lips. He didn't have the time to reply as he kissed her back.

_I wouldn't wait for him to tell me those words. No more zero experience in confession. No more hundred percent in getting confessed at. No more turning down people just because I haven't found the one. No more… Thank you, Natsu._

* * *

><p>"Luce?" he called out to her. She snapped back in reality and smiled at him, a gentle and loving smile. She knew he deserved that. Natsu stared at her in confusion and grinned back.<p>

"So, I was wondering if we can exchange numbers, perhaps?" Natsu asked.

"Of course we can. You could've just asked me a while ago. Give me your phone."

Natsu gave her his phone; a black Samsung Corby. Tapping her phone number and after she saved it in his contacts, she signaled Natsu to give her his number. He felt embarrassed to give her his number and finally gave in.

_+63-xxx-xxxx… Hey, wait a second. This number's saved already!_

"Natsu, your number's already in my contacts!" she gasped.

"R-really? How come?" Natsu asked her innocently. Beneath that shaking smile was a secret smirk and she looked for his number in her contacts. She didn't notice his number so she asked for him to text her anything. When she felt her phone beep and ring, she immediately opened it and this is what it said.

_Stranger  
>15.07.2011 08:36<em>

_Hey Luce =) I love you so much._

"Stranger… WAIT, I REMEMBER NOW! An unknown number texted and it said, 'Good Morning'. So it was YOU!" she declared, standing shock, pointing out to him. Realizing what he just texted, she turned pink.

"And yeah, you don't have to say you love me. I know that a-already…"

"What if I want to?" Natsu asked seductively, his fangs showing. Lucy giggled like a schoolgirl and looked up.

The sky was beautiful that day. She was awed by the calmness it holds, the beauty it unfolds. Never would she compare the other days to this day. No, today and yesterday were her favorite. Meeting Natsu changed her—not the kind of change Gray did to her. Her temper was being put into slumber when she was with Gray but Natsu's cheerful attitude dissipated it totally. While Gray made her heart leap a thousand times, her times with Natsu made her heart leap out of her chest. The kisses Gray gave her were sweet but Natsu's kisses were passionate and fierce, sweeter. Gray left and it made an impact to her but she moved on. While Natsu…

If ever he left her, it would take her forever to say goodbye.

Her love for Natsu wasn't just the summer kind of love. It was a whole different thing. She felt that her love for Natsu didn't last for a day. It lasted throughout her lifetime. They didn't have this cliché love story in which they share intense gazes, getting jealous over nothing and fight before they kiss. They fell in love, yes. She would always believe that falling in love would take a long time. But that doesn't matter to her anymore. She fell in love in a day. She had a new principle.

_'I Love You' doesn't matter anymore. Time doesn't matter also. Love will always be there in everybody and there's at least one person who is destined to be with you. And if that person waits, then he's the one._

Would she spend her entire days with this idiot? Maybe. Well, that would be a yes. She would be married to this idiot too. They would have a family like no other, fight like what married couples would do and grow old together.

How beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: OH YEAH. I am so done with my first one-shot :D Lol. I feel so relieved and triumphant. This is the second time I attempted to post a fanfic. I hope this will be successful! :D

Thank you so much for bearing the 14,000+ words with me! Did you like it? What do you think? I'm sorry for the too-detailed style :( I made this in a span of 1 week and printed it after. Review if you liked it! :D Tell me what you think ;) Review, review and review! I promise to make shorter fanfics next time! Thank you so much for your time! :)


End file.
